I'm the Purple Guy
Información I'm the Purple Guy es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, hecha por DAGames. La canción fue lanzada el 21 de Marzo de 2015 y actualmente cuenta con diez millones de visitas en YouTube. Es la segunda canción del álbum Press Start to Begin Vol 1. Ésta canción, al igual que Not Here All Night y It's Time to Die, cuenta con una versión remasterizada. Visual En el video, se observa la cabeza de un sprite del hombre morado, y en el fondo, se ven los minijuegos que se juegan al pasar cada noche en Five Nights at Freddy's 3, y al final del video, se ve cómo el hombre morado muere dentro de Springtrap. Letra Hello, hello! Umm, this is just a friendly reminder about company policy regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside… Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved… So here we are, my body inside this nightmare Don't you stare for too long at my curse It happened too fast What happened in the past Is something I would constantly rehearse Yeah, I'm aggressive! Nightmare unleashed! Feast your eyes on my magnetic Demise beneath All the tattered wires Your futile demise Will become your curse! So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay Then the blood so profound came to send me down All the cable in my brain Making me go insane But the soul still lives! I am the purple guy Come and see the show tonight Turn the spotlight onto me My body's ready Now begin! Now the purple rise Come to conquer all your cries The phantoms are the less of your worries So you better hurry Just crank the noise I'm the purple guy You now die! It's been too long The blood shed on the walls inside of me What was I to do when they could see? There's only one suit What else was I to shoot? Yet now I'm stuck for all eternity So now I suffer Turmoil and fear is all around You see the phantoms Are yet to be freed But they're stuck inside The immortal fire That burned them all 'til the end was surely near! So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay Then the blood so profound came to send me down All the cable in my brain Making me go insane But the soul still lives! I am the purple guy Come and see the show tonight Turn the spotlight onto me My body's ready Now begin! Now the purple rise Come to conquer all your cries The phantoms are the less of your worries So you better hurry Just crank the noise I'm the purple guy You now die! Leave me alone I'm caught to the bone The Springtrap has risen God damn he's not alone (x4) I am the purple guy Come to see the show tonight Turn the spotlight onto me My body's ready Now begin! Now the purple rise Come to conquer all your cries The phantoms are the less of your worries So you better hurry Just crank the noise I'm the purple guy Leave me alone I'm caught to the bone The Springtrap has risen God damn he's not alone! Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Canciones